Charley Davidson series
The Charley Davidson series by Darynda Jones. Genres and Sub-Genres Romantic Urban Fantasy for Adults / PNR (Paranormal Romance) — called by some: "Chic-Lit" * Bridget Jones version of urban fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview ✥ Charlotte “Charley” Davidson, a part-time private investigator helping the police with her ability to contact the dead in her full-time role as the Grim Reaper, in Albuquerque, New Mexico, in a paranormal romantic suspense series. ✥ Charley Davidson is a part-time private investigator and full-time grim reaper. Meaning, she sees dead people. Really. And it's her job to convince them to "go into the light." But when these very dead people have died under less than ideal circumstances (like murder), sometimes they want Charley to bring the bad guys to justice. Complicating matters are the intensely hot dreams she's been having about an entity who has been following her all her life...and it turns out he might not be dead after all. In fact, he might be something else entirely. ~ Goodreads Themes * Women private investigators * Women mediums Books in Series Charley Davidson series: # First Grave On the Right (2011) # Second Grave on the Left (2011) # Third Grave Dead Ahead (2012) # Fourth Grave Beneath My Feet (2012) # Fifth Grave Past the Light (2013) # Sixth Grave on the Edge (2014) # Seventh Grave and No Body (Oct 21st 2014) — paperback: May 5, 2015 # Eighth Grave After Dark (Expected publication: May 19, 2015) # The Dirt on Ninth Grave (January 5th 2016) # The Curse of the Tenth Grave (2016) # Eleventh Grave in Moonlight (2017) # The Trouble with Twelfth Grave, St. Martin's Press, Oct 31, 2017 # Summoned to Thirteenth Grave, St. Martin's Press, Jan 15, 2019 Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *1.5. For I Have Sinned (2011) ~ eBook — Author's link: Darynda Jones » For I Have Sinned * 5.5. Shimmer (2013) free eBook (7 pages) (Reyes Farrow viewpoint) * 5.6. Glow (2014) free eBook (10 pages) * 8.5. Brighter Than the Sun (2015) ~eBook Freebies: *Darynda Jones » Graveyard - stories that have no home *Darynda Jones » deleted-scenes World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Darynda Jones: CHARLEY DAVIDSON/GRAVES SERIES Setting Albuquerque, New Mexico Places: * Calamity's: Charley's father's bar Supernatural Elements Reapers, ghosts, Lucifer, demons, Paranormal PI, grim reaper, Son of Satan . . . Glossary: * Hellhounds: Twelve deadly beasts forged in the fires of hell; after charley to server her to Satan * Grim Reaper: human beings such as Charley who serve as portals through whom spirits of the recently deceased reach heaven. * Daeva: Demon created from souls of Reyes lost brethren. 'Groups & Organizations': * APD: Albuquerque Police Department * Sussman, Ellery, and Barber: Law firm where the murdered layers worked * Bandits: Local biker gang * FBI: Federal Bureau of Investigation World ✥ Protagonist ✥ Charley is a private investigator and works closely with the Albuquerque police department (namely her Uncle Bob who is a Detective) but she is also The Grim Reaper and her main job is to help dead people pass to the other side. This is a bonus for Charley in that she can often talk to victims and help solve their crimes. Charley is hilarious. There are things she doesn't know or understand and she does a lot of things on the fly. Charley has an assistant who is her best friend and who also lives right across the hall from her named Cookie. Cookie is the best friend ever. She is always there for Charley and accepts her as she is. ~ GR reader Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—First Grave On the Right (2011): This whole grim reaper thing should have come with a manual. . . Or a diagram of some kind. . . A flow chart would have been nice. Charley Davidson is a part-time private investigator and full-time grim reaper. Meaning, she sees dead people. Really. And it's her job to convince them to "go into the light." But when these very dead people have died under less than ideal circumstances (like murder), sometimes they want Charley to bring the bad guys to justice. Complicating matters are the intensely hot dreams she's been having about an entity who has been following her all her life...and it turns out he might not be dead after all. In fact, he might be something else entirely. But what does he want with Charley? And why can't she seem to resist him? And what does she have to lose by giving in? With scorching-hot tension and high-octane humor, First Grave on the Right is your signpost to paranormal suspense of the highest order. ~ Goodreads | First Grave on the Right ✤ BOOK TWO—Second Grave on the Left (2011): If you hang around with dead people, life can get pretty complicated. Take it from Charley Davidson, part-time private investigator and full-time Grim Reaper. Complicated is her middle name. The deceased find her very sparkly. Demons find her irresistible. And one entity in particular wants to seduce her in every way possible. When Charley and Cookie (her best friend/receptionist) have to track down a missing woman, the case is not quite as open and shut as they anticipate. Cookie's friend Mimi disappeared five days earlier. Mimi then sends Cookie a cryptic message telling Cookie to meet her at an nearby coffee shop. The coffee is brewing, but Mimi's still missing. There is, however, a clue Mimi left on the bathroom wall: a woman's name. Mimi's husband explains to them that his wife had been acting strange since she found out an old high school friend had been murdered. The same woman whose name Mimi had scribbled on the bathroom wall. Meanwhile, Reyes Alexander Farrow (otherwise known as the Son of Satan. Yes. Literally) has left his corporeal body and is haunting Charley. He's left his body because he's being tortured by demons who want to lure Charley closer. But Reyes can't let that happen. Because if the demons get to Charley, they'll have a portal to heaven...well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. Can Charley handle hot nights with Reyes and even hotter days tracking down a missing woman? Can she keep those she loves out of harm's way? And is there enough coffee and chocolate in the world to fuel her as she does? Here is your signpost for the most hilarious read of the year: Second Grave on the Left. ~ Goodreads | Second Grave on the Left (Charley Davidson, #2) by Darynda Jones ✤ BOOK THREE—Third Grave Dead Ahead (2012): Third Grave Dead Ahead is the third installment of Darynda Jones' award-winning paranormal series that's "hilarious and heartfelt, sexy and surprising." (J.R. Ward) Paranormal private eye. Grim reaper extraordinaire. Whatever. Charley Davidson is back! And she's drinking copious amounts of caffeine to stay awake because, every time she closes her eyes, she sees him: Reyes Farrow, the part-human, part-supermodel son of Satan. Yes, she did imprison him for all eternity, but come on. How is she supposed to solve a missing persons case, deal with an ego-driven doctor, calm her curmudgeonly dad, and take on a motorcycle gang hell-bent on murder when the devil's son just won't give up? ~ Goodreads | Third Grave Dead Ahead (Charley Davidson, #3) by Darynda Jones ✤ BOOK FOUR—Fourth Grave Beneath My Feet (2012): Welcome to the world of grim reaper extraordinaire Charley Davidson. Try as she might, there’s no avoiding her destiny. Sometimes being the grim reaper really is, well, grim. And since Charley’s last case went so awry, she has taken a couple of months off to wallow in the wonders of self-pity. But when a woman shows up on her doorstep convinced someone is trying to kill her, Charley has to force herself to rise above...or at least get dressed. It becomes clear something is amiss when everyone the woman knows swears she’s insane. But the more they refute the woman’s story, the more Charley believes it. In the meantime, the sexy, sultry son of Satan, Reyes Farrow, is out of prison and out of Charley’s life, as per her wishes and several perfectly timed death threats. But his absence has put a serious crimp in her sex life. While there are other things to consider, like the fact that the city of Albuquerque has been taken hostage by an arsonist, Charley is having a difficult time staying away. Especially when it looks like Reyes may be involved. Just when life was returning to normal, Charley is thrust back into the world of crime, punishment, and the devil in blue jeans in this hilarious fourth installment in the New York Times bestselling series. ~ Goodreads | Fourth Grave Beneath My Feet (Charley Davidson #4) by Darynda Jones ✤ BOOK FIVE—Fifth Grave Past the Light (2013): Never underestimate the power of a woman on a double espresso with a mocha latte chaser high. - T-shirt... Charley Davidson isn't your everyday, run-of-the-mill grim reaper. She's more of a paranormal private eye/grim reaper extraordinaire. However, she gets sidetracked when the sexy, sultry son of Satan, Reyes Farrow, moves in next door. To further complicate matters, Reyes is her main suspect in an arson case. Charley has vowed to stay away from him until she can find out the truth...but then dead women start appearing in her apartment, one after another, each lost, confused, and terrified beyond reason. When it becomes apparent that her own sister, Gemma is the serial killer's next target, Charley has no choice but to ask for Reyes's help. Arsonist or not, he's the one man alive who could protect Gemma no matter who or what came at her. But he wants something in return. Charley. All of her, body and soul. And to keep her sister safe, it is a price she is willing to pay. Charley Davidson is at it again in the sexy, suspenseful, and laugh-out-loud funny fifth installment of the New York Times best selling series. ~ Goodreads | Fifth Grave Past the Light (Charley Davidson, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX—Sixth Grave on the Edge (2014): Few things in life can come between a grim reaper and her coffee, but the sexy, sultry son of Satan is one of them. Now that Reyes Farrow has asked for her hand, Charley Davidson feels it's time to learn more about his past, but Reyes is reluctant to open up. When the official FBI file of his childhood abduction lands in her lap, Charley decides to go behind her mysterious beau’s back and conduct her own investigation. Because what could go wrong? Unfortunately, another case has fallen into her lap—one with dangerous implications. Some very insistent men want Charley to hunt down a witness who is scheduled to testify against their boss, a major player in the local crime syndicate. If Charley doesn't come up with an address in 48 hours, the people closest to her will start to disappear. Add to that a desperate man in search of the soul he lost in a card game, a dogged mother determined to find the ghost of her son, and a beautiful, young Deaf boy haunted by his new ability to see the departed as clearly as he sees the living, and Charley has her hands full. The fact that Reyes has caught on to her latest venture only adds fuel to the inferno that he is. Good thing for Charley she's used to multi-tasking and always up for a challenge…especially when that challenge comes in the form of Reyes Farrow. ~ Goodreads | Sixth Grave on the Edge (Charley Davidson, #6) by Darynda Jones ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Seventh Grave and No Body (Oct 21st 2014): Twelve. Twelve of the deadliest beasts ever forged in the fires of hell have escaped onto our plane, and they want nothing more than to rip out the jugular of Charley Davidson and serve her lifeless, mangled body to Satan for dinner. So there’s that. But Charley has more on her plate than a mob of testy hellhounds. For one thing, her father has disappeared, and the more she retraces his last steps, the more she learns he was conducting an investigation of his own, one that has Charley questioning everything she’s ever known about him. Add to that an ex-BFF who is haunting her night and day, a rash of suicides that has authorities baffled, and a drop-dead sexy fiancé who has attracted the attentions of a local celebrity, and Charley is not having the best week of her life. A tad north of hell, a hop, skip, and a jump past the realm of eternity, is a little place called Earth, and Charley Davidson, grim reaper extraordinaire, is determined to do everything in her power to protect it. — We’re doomed. ~ Goodreads | Seventh Grave and No Body (Charley Davidson, #7) ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Eighth Grave After Dark (Expected publication: May 19th 2015): Goodreads | Eighth Grave After Dark (Charley Davidson, #8) by Darynda Jones Awards 1. First Grave On the Right * Golden Heart (2009: Best Paranormal novel) * RITA Award (2012: Best First Book) * RITA Award Finalist (2012: Strong Romantic Elements) ✥ NYTimes and USA Today Bestselling Author Darynda Jones has won numerous awards for her work, including a prestigious Golden Heart®, a Rebecca, two Hold Medallions, a RITA ®, and a Daphne du Maurier, and she has received stellar reviews from dozens of publications including starred reviews from Publisher’s Weekly, Booklist, and the Library Journal. * 2012- Daphne du Maurier: Paranormal Romantic Mystery/Suspense * 2012- a RITA® : Best First Book * 2012 – 3 Bookie Awards * 2011-HOLT Medallion: Best First Book * 2011-HOLT Medallion: Best Paranormal * 2009- Winner of the RWA® Golden Heart® for Best Paranormal Romance Manuscript * 2009-1st place- GOTCHA! – FIRST GRAVE ON THE RIGHT (suspense) * 2007-1st place- PASIC Book of your Heart – RILEY’S SWITCH (now titled DEATH AND THE GIRL NEXT DOOR) (YA) * 2006-1st place-The Rebecca (LERA) –A THIEF AND A LIAR (historical romance) Category:Series